Cheetah
by Damonmielke
Summary: theis is my little story of how it is being a mutant
1. Chapter 1

Here is my a Oc story of my character hope you like this story and review I do accept anonymous reviews if you are wondering that.

**Cheetah**

Well here we are, July 19, 2011 suppose to be my grand happy day right? Well it wasn't and I'll tell you why.

Today was going to be great spend time with my friends come home mom take me to get a haircut and then go to Joe's Crabshack, god I love seafood, well anyways today was going to be great my friends gave me money had a total of 153$ nice friends right?

Ended up with cutting my hair shorter kinda liked it better longer but mom wouldn't like it. When I ate at the restaurant with my mom and big bro things were perfect, we were actually acting like a loving family the kind you see on TV you know. But finally they gave me my cake chocolate….My Favorite in brown iceing it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMON.

Things couldn't get better I suppose but things were not on my side when I blew out the candles that officially made me 15. No one expected it at all, all I felt were a splitting pain above my butt and my legs felt a little furry along with my arms the next thing caused me to look around frantically.

"MONSTER!"

I look around but I see nothing but people looking at me with horror, even my own mom and brother look terrified. I finally look down at myself and gasp.

My arms were now covered in orange fur with black dots all over my shoes were ripped open by my feet which were now paws?

This was too much for me to bare since I always read stories of how people attack the monster so I did the first thing that came to mind

I ran….

I ran as fast as I could which I thought was going to be pretty slow but somehow I'm going at least 75 miles per hour which I thought would never be possible. As I keep running I never look back but for some reason I can both smell, and hear better than I did before I kept picking up sounds of people asking:

"Did you see that?"

"woa gotta chill on the coffee"

"what was that?"

I was now fully freaked out luckily therer was a forest for me to hide in so I ran deep in till I was sure that no one could find me, I must have had a adrenaline boost because now I am exhausted.

As I regain my breaths I replay the events over and over again….how could I go back? Would they look for me? How did I end up like this? I wouldn't be able to see my friends anymore either, this was all to much for me to stand so I did the only thing that felt right.

I cried my eyes out, I cried and cried and cried you can call me a wuss but my life was officially ruined no more family or friends.

I stopped crying though when I heard talking and yelling coming from different directions.

"Cyclops where's the mutant and what does he look like?"

"he said he looks like a cheetah kinda so keep your eyes peeled"

Mutant? What the hell is that? Is that what I am? I hurriedly get up only to slip and fall in mud.

"did you hear that?"

I freeze.

"yea it came from over their!"

At this point I panicky try to get up but keep stumbling but now my body stops for some reason I can't move.

"guys we found him"

In a flash a blue smoke appears along with a body with two blue toes (I think its 2 right?)

"wellzz that didn't takez that long did it now"

"well at least we get to like get out of this forest…its so creepy"

"_Don't worry they won't hurt you we are here to help"_

Who were theses people?

Well that Is my little prolougue and tell me what ya think ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my a Oc story of my character hope you like this story and review I do accept anonymous reviews if you are wondering that.

**Cheetah**

Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic i blacked out, this always happens when i get suprised by way to many things at once for some reason, but now i i see is darkness trying to wake my self up even though I've been doing it for the past 30 minutes.

i guess luck was on my side since my body cooperated with me i felt a cool hard surface beneath me probable metal i open my eyes slowly only to hurriedly close them again the light above me is deadly bright, I finally manage to adjust to the light and sit up but froze when i saw a large and blue hairy creature, i didn't know whether to run or act like im still unconscious.

"its ok i won't hurt you"

i get back up and see he has glasses on and with a smile on his face and a clipboard in one hand.

"I just need to get some information from you, just basic stuff name age"

i answer "Damon Mielke, 15"

he chuckled "unusual last name huh? my name's Hank "

i only look at him, this man was strange but in a good way.

"if you would wait here i'll find you some clothes for you to wear.."

* * *

><p>He finally came back with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.<p>

"sorry i couldn't get you shoes due to... you know your feet"

i looked down and saw that i still had big furry feet

"what happened to me?"

"well your a mutant, you are a gifted student with powers that you should cherish and not hate it, some people have it harder than others trust me, me and my good friend Logan, me and him have been debating who has it worse."

As i finished putting on the shirt i started following him down a hall it was kind of cold in the hallway but managed to keep my self warm to the elevator.

It was now quiet in the elevator i could see Hank smiling once in awhile and mouthing out words to himself as if he were talking to someone else.

We finally reached a stop and stepped out he led the way as i followed him the house looked pretty good so far and it looked highly payed for, we stopped before a double door and went in I was amazed at how the room looked pretty big but only contained a desk, couches and books on the walls.

Behind the desk was a man in a wheel chair with his back turned towards us but turned around with a smile.

"Hello Damon my name is Professor Xavier"

well srry had to cut it short not gonna have computer for awhile so yea tell me what ya think and stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here I am if you were wondering where I was and why I haven't updated one of my 3 stories then it's because I was busy and I'm sorry at the bottom of my heart and I was occupied with some really great stories. So my goal for this chap is to get at least 2,000 words down so here we go and I hope you enjoy and please tell me if you have any advices.**

"Hello Damon, My name is Professor Xavier" the one speaking was this bald man in a wheel chair to say the least he looked pretty smart smiling, wearing a good looking suit.

I only looked at him and felt my shyness to arise in me but tried to cover it in a mumble.

"Hello x-Professor Xavier"

He only chuckled at me "It's ok Damon your surrounded with friends that want to help you, any questions you want to ask go right ahead I can answer all of them."

I was still nervous even by his comforting words but he was right about one thing, I really had a lot of questions.

"Um, where am I?"

"You are in Bayville, New York and this is my home for my students and other mutants like yourself"

Wait…did he just say NEW YORK! How do I end up in New York of all places I mean of all places I certainly didn't expect New York.

"How did I end up in New York! I mean, wasn't I just in Houston?"

"Yes you were we got you here through our jet."

Jet? Did he just say a jet? This was just getting stranger as I asked.

"Ok well, what are mutants?"

"Well Damon, mutants are of a new species as some might say but I see it as a beautiful gene that has been given to all of us. Some it awakens when they reach puberty others born with it…but there are some that have been from experiments"

"And I'm one of the kid" I turned around to see a man with very hairy arms holding a helmet in his arms looking me down.

"This is the new kid you were telling me about chuck?"

He only nodded "Logan can you give my friend here a tour of the mansion"

"Sure, why not just got back and I give a tour must be my lucky day"

I didn't know whether this guy didn't like me or he's toying with me but either way i wanted to look around this place for and know my way around if I was going to stay, besides I don't think I could ever see my family again.

"Alright kid just follow me and I'll give you a tour of the place" Logan said

I did as told and followed but was stopped by Xavier

"Oh and Damon later I want you to meet the rest of the students they were the ones that came and got you for me"

I nodded then followed Logan to what seemed like the middle of the mansion where two stairs were on both sides of us.

"Alright here's a good view of the mansion this is living room where most of the kids spend their time in quietness mostly rogue"

I looked at him funny "um rogue?"

"Oh yea forgot you haven't met anyone yet well you'll meet her later, alright lets go down here shall we" he turned right down towards what seemed like rooms

"Here are the girls rooms where boys are restricted after dark, and I mean RESCRICTED, got it?" I nodded

He grunted and walked back, he then walked towards the opposite side where across looked the same.

"Here are the boy's rooms, we already have a room ready for you"

We kept walking and he stopped "here's the bathroom and across from it is your room, straight ahead is the what the kids call the game room if you ever want to spend time just go down there I'm sure bobby can keep you company in there, and don't ask who he is"

I had a feeling he could read my mind just now but shrugged it off. He guided me back to where we first started then walked down stairs and walked into a kitchen.

"here kid, this is our kitchen and a little warning sometimes you will run into a blue fur ball in here but don't mind him the kid eats more than any of us, and no I'm not talking about hank"

He did it again, I have to take note of this guy.

"So why is there two refrigerators?"

He chuckled "trust me kid we have to have this many food there's plenty of kids in this mansion" he then walked through the kitchen to a room with a very long dining table.

"And this is where everyone eats"

I looked and saw that they could at least seat 40 people.

"Everyone eats at one time breakfast and dinner; you kids get to make your own lunch if hungry

I nodded and kept following him as we walked back into the living room into another hall way.

"Alright kid this is where the kids go to watch movies read or play games"

I looked at him "aren't we going there?"

He made a face that made me want to back away from him

"No it seems that two of our students decided It would be fun to play a prank on one of our students that have knack for blowing things up so that room won't be good for at least two weeks."

I was a little shocked a mutant made blew up the room? I didn't think a student could have powers to blow things up like that it seemed pretty unreal to me. But I had a question that just came to me.

"Um Mister Logan sir what's your power?"

He answered by making 3 claws coming out of his hands each. Which made me immediately freak out a little, I mean who wouldn't get freaked out by someone that shoots claws out of his skin but something else was bothering me.

"Um, how are you not bleeding and doesn't that hurt like hell?"

He glared at me "watch your mouth kid that won't get tolerated here and yes It hurts, and I'm not bleeding cause its one of my abilities I have a healing factor where I heal from any wound immediately, to tell the truth I don't think I can die from anything" he retracted his claws after that.

I looked puzzled I mean you had to die somehow "what about bone crushing?"

Already happened fell out of the sky while our having an encounter with someone, long story short I fell straight down moments late I got back up not even a scratch on me"

I was really shocked at his words I would do anything for that ability.

"Well lets me show you the danger room" he turned and walked towards the elevator I took earlier, and went down.

Moments later the elevator finally came to a stop and we stepped out.

He led me to a door down straight ahead which had a big X' symbol on it he walked ahead and walked into the room where the door opened automatically and closed behind us, I looked around and noticed that the room below us was just a blank room.

"Why is it called the danger room? Doesn't seem all that dangerous to me"

He smiled "it's a room where we can make anything happen we can make enemies attack you to any level difficulty later I can show you what I mean but right now you need to go to your room Charles just told me that the kids will be arriving soon"

I came back to my room and observed it, one bed one closet a balcony a laptop a dresser with a mirror and 2 drawers with a balcony, to me it seemed like a good room where I could relax.

I walked up to the mirror and looked at my reflection my ears were now like a cheetah and covered in black dots, I mentally slapped myself for forgetting how I looked, I mean how could you forget how you look while being like this? I looked at my feet and arms then looked at my tail and sighed I guess I have to make the best out of this I suppose.

I walked towards the balcony too see the view and was gladly rewarded by the fresh ai and trees that contained the birds chirping in my direction, I could see the butterfly's in flowers around the mansion, it was so beautiful that it was almost enough to make me forget about my troubles….

Almost that is, I still was trying to figure out how the heck I ended up like this I shrugged it off and thought of the other students I was supposedly to meet today, I wondered if they looked like me.

I think they did I at least get to saw one of their feet where it looked like he had 2 toes and a blue tail.

I sighed and walked to my bed and laid there feeling the softness welcoming sinking me in, I couldn't wait to meet the rest of this x-men

Well that's the end of this chap and I want you guys to tell me what ya think


End file.
